prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2003
|attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Torneo Gran Alternativa (2003) |nextevent = International Gran Prix 2003 }} Homenaje a Dos Leyendas: El Santo y Salvador Lutteroth 2003 (Spanish for "Homage to Two Legends: El Santo and Salvador Lutteroth") was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on March 21, 2003 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The event was to honor and remember CMLL founder Salvador Lutteroth who died in March 1987. It also honored El Santo, the most famous Mexican professional wrestler ever. The name of the annual March event would later be shortened to just Homenaje a Dos Leyendas after CMLL had a falling out with El Santo's son El Hijo del Santo, with the event honoring a different wrestler along with Lutteroth. The main event was a singles match between Pierroth and Gran Markus, Jr. under Luchas de Apuesta rules, with both men wagering their hair on the outcome of the match. The card featured five further matches, four Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match, including a match for the CMLL World Trios Championship and one regular Tag team match. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Tecnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The main event storyline was the conclusion of a long running storyline stretching back over a year to the months before the 2002 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2002 event when Gran Markus, Jr. decided to turn on Pierroth Jr. and leave Los Boricuas, the group that Pierroth led. The previous year Gran Markus, Jr. had unmasked Boricua member Veneno in the main event of the Dos Leyendas show. In the year that followed Gran Markus, Jr., aided by various Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) tecnicos fought against the group in various matches and team combinations. The semi-main event of the show was a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match, for the CMLL World Trios Championship as the reigning champions Atlantis, Black Warrior and Mr. Niebla put their titles on the line against the challengers Universo 2000, teaming up with the brother team of Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Black Tiger (the third incarnation of that wrestling character). Black Warrior and Dr. Wagner, Jr. had previously held the CMLL World Trios championship (with Blue Panther) but had to vacate the titles when the team broke up as Dr. Wagner, Jr. turned on the group. Aftermath The disintegration of Los Boricuas would continue in the months following Dos Leyendas, leading to Pierroth facing several former members in Luchas de Apuestas matches, including Pierroth defeateding Violencia on the undercard of the CMLL 70th Anniversary Show. Black Tiger, Dr. Wagner, Jr and Universo 2000 would hold the CMLL Trios Championship until July 9, 2004 where they would lose to Black Warrior, El Canek and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., ending their run with the titles after days. Results ; *Alan and Chris Stone defeated Sangre Azteca and Valentín Mayo in a Two out of three falls tag team match *Safari, Tigre Blanco and Virus defeated Arkangel de la Muerte, Doctor X and Nitro in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Bestia Salvaje, Juventud Guerrera and Scorpio, Jr. defeated El Felino, Villano III and Villano IV in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Lizmark, Jr., Negro Casas and Vampiro defeated Apolo Dantés and Los Guapos (Máscara Mágica and Shocker) in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Black Tiger (III), Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Universo 2000 defeated Atlantis, Black Warrior and Mr. Niebla © in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match to win the CMLL World Trios Championship *Pierroth, Jr. defeated Gran Markus, Jr. in a Lucha de Apuesta, Hair vs. Hair match External links * Results Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:2003 events Category:Homenaje a Dos Leyendas